Always
by charl88
Summary: Her hands shook as she held the pregnancy test in her hands. She was too scared to look down at the results. She didn’t want to think about the stupid mistake that she and Troy had made that night. The night of the prom.


Her hands shook as she held the pregnancy test in her hands. She was too scared to look down at the results. She didn't want to think that she was maybe carrying another human being inside of her. Another pair of eyes that can see, another mouth then can talk another nose that can smell. She didn't want to think about the stupid mistake that she and Troy had made that night. The night of the prom. She didn't want to think that she and Troy had created another life. A life that she wasn't ready to care for. She wasn't ready to carry something inside of her for nine months. She wasn't ready for the sleepless nights, the dirty diapers. The stretch marks. That was the one thing that she wasn't ready to give up. Her size 8 figure. It had taken her years to get the figure and she wasn't about to give up the figure. She knew that it was selfish to say that but no one knew the old Gabriella. The Gabriella that was overweight, unpopular and geeky.

Before Gabriella moved to Albuquerque she was a dorky, overweight child that had big glasses. She used to get bullied when she was school because of the way she used to look and dress. This caused her to comfort eat which led to her becoming more overweight. In the end she decided to do something about the way that she looked. She was sick of the taunts and the abuse that she was getting. So she threw away the junk food and signed up to the local gym. It took her 2 ½ years but she got from a chunky size 16 to a slim size 8 figure. And she really wasn't ready to give that up.

No one ever knew the truth about Gabriella. She didn't have the confidence to tell anybody. She was afraid that they would mock her. Laugh at her because of the way she used to be. So she kept her old life a secret. Maybe she would tell Taylor, her best friend and Troy, her boyfriend, the truth one day when she felt confident enough, but for now she was happy as she was. The slim size 8 figure she was. Happy that she was accepted. Happy her braininess was accepted. That she had made friends. That she was happy.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the piece of plastic that she held in her hands. The piece of plastic that could change her life forever. Change Troy's life forever. She saw the results. Blue. That meant that she was pregnant. She, Gabriella Montez, was pregnant. She dropped the test and started to crying. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening to her. Not to her. She had her whole life ahead of her. She was going to go to Princeton. She was going to study maths, chemistry and biology. She was going to become a professor in a high school. She couldn't possibly be pregnant. 'I must have read the results wrong' she thought to herself as she picked up the pregnancy test once again. 'Please be red' she kept mumbling to herself.

The result was as clear as day. The blue stood out. Wanting to be soon. She was pregnant. Gabriella threw the test back onto the floor and sobbed harder. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to allow herself to get pregnant. She knew that she should have stopped Troy from going all the way with her but that night she couldn't resist him.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella rushed up to one of the rooms. It was the after prom party and the Evan's house and Troy and Gabriella had been making out for most of it. And now, one glass too many of punch, the two were feeling steamy. Troy closed the bedroom door and pressed his lips harder against Gabriella's. She walked towards the bed and allowed Troy to lightly push her down onto the soft velvet sheets._

_Troy's hands began to grope Gabriella's body as she began to pull of Troy's shirt. Troy placed his hand under Gabriella's top and unclipped her bra. He placed soft butterfly kisses on her shoulders and neck as he continued to take off her shirt. He kissed her back on the lips once again and began to slide his hand up her skirt._

_Gabriella pulled vigorously at Troy's belt trying to pull it out. At last she managed to release it and she threw it to the floor. She then began to pull Troy's jeans down with a little help from Troy as he threw them beside his belt and his shirt._

_Troy was breathing heavily as he laid above a naked Gabriella. They both knew what was coming up but Troy still needed to know that Gabriella wanted it. They had discussed sex before and they decided that they would both wait until they were 18 and then they would lose their virginity to each other._

_But Gabriella had different thoughts. She needed Troy. And she needed him now. She didn't care about the whole 'We will wait until we are 18' thing. She wanted to feel Troy inside her now. She looked up at Troy, a huge smile gracing her face._

"_Are you sure you want this?" Troy asked calmly. He received a nod from Gabriella. Once he knew that his girlfriend really was ready to go the whole way he pushed his way into her. Gabriella let out a few moans of pain but once she had gotten used to the feeling the moans soon turned to moans of pleasure._

"_Oh Troy" Gabriella moaned, wrapping her legs around Troy and pushing him deeper inside of her. She didn't think about the consequences all she knew was that she had finally given her full self to the love of her life._

_End flashback_

She didn't think of the consequences. That was all that kept running through Gabriella's mind as she began to realise that she was going to have a baby at 17. 'Damn it' she cursed looking at herself in the mirror. This is what she had become. She had become the irresponsible person that she promised she would never become. She vowed never to have kids until she was in a solid relationship and married. And right now she wasn't in neither. Well she did have a solid relationship with Troy but they weren't married.

Troy. That was all that she could think about. How would he react? Would he be mad? Would he be happy? Would he want her to have the baby? Would he want her to have an abortion? She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to have the baby but she didn't want to have an abortion. She didn't believe it is. It was killing a human being. It was another pair of eyes that wouldn't see, another mouth that wouldn't smile, another nose that wouldn't smell. No abortion was wrong. There was only one thing left. She would have to keep the baby.

She would be a good mother. She had helped to raise her younger brother Aaron so she had the knowledge of how to raise a child. But the truth was, was she really ready to handle this? Would she really be able to cope with having to feed another person, to clean them, to cuddle them, to hold them, to comfort them? Gabriella wasn't so sure. But she knew that she would find out soon enough. How was she going to tell her mother?

Her mother. Would she be disappointed? Angry? Mad? Sad? Would she think any less of her daughter because she had fallen pregnant at 17? Would she want Gabriella to give the baby up for adoption? Would she help her to raise it? Gabriella was know becoming afraid. She was lost. She was alone. She was pregnant. She didn't know what to do. The thought of her carrying a child made Gabriella sick. She leant her head over the toilet seat just in time. She didn't know if that was morning sickness or because she had just found out she was pregnant. Either way her stomach was still churning.

She needed to talk to someone but who? Her mother was at work until 7 and her father wasn't around anymore. He had left when Gabriella was just 8 years old saying that he didn't love her mother anymore. So he moved. And he didn't return. He never called to check up on her and Aaron, didn't bother to send them birthday and Christmas cards. He had just left their life completely.

She had to talk to Troy. She needed to know what he felt about the situation. She needed sometime to tell her that she was okay. That everything was okay. She went out into the hallway and picked up the phone. She dialled in Troy's number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Troy. It's Gabriella. Could you please come round. I nearly need to talk to you….Ok…..See you then" she hung up and went downstairs thinking about what she was going to say to him.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Gabriella began to shake slightly as she opened the door. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Troy standing there, in his Wildcats uniform, out of breath from running. "Hey baby" he smiled at her placing a soft kiss upon her cheek. Gabriella stepped aside and allowed Troy in. She watched as he went and sat down on the couch stretching and yawning heavily. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked her.

Gabriella took a deep breath. _'This is it'_ she thought to herself _'It's now or never'_. She turned to Troy. She kept her focus on what she was going to say "I'm pregnant" she blurted out. She looked away she couldn't face Troy. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She was scared that he would work out. Leave her alone. Not want anything to do with the child. But she was proved wrong. Troy got up and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "I want the baby" he told her placing his head on her shoulders. Gabriella just basked in his essence before pulling away and looking at Troy.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise Gabs. I am not going to walk away from you or the baby. I am going to be here for you. Always" Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She was glad that Troy was so understanding. So happy about the news. She was happy that he was so willing to have the child. Troy hugged her and she hugged back.

"Everything is going to be okay"


End file.
